


Conjuring Item

by PaperFox19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolls, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Test Fic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is taking a class from a very strange teacher. The lesson is to conjure an item that doesn't exist but you truly want Harry does it easily but when Malfoy attempts it interesting things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjuring Item

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Conjuring Item

Harry Potter is taking a class from a very strange teacher. The lesson is to conjure an item that doesn't exist but you truly want Harry does it easily but when Malfoy attempts it interesting things happen.

-x

It was weird for Hogwarts to change the lesson plan in the middle of a semester but sure enough a new class appeared on everyones' schedules. Apparently the teacher was a special case he only taught this class once every 10 years or so. So it was a special event and the students poured into the classroom.

The teacher was an odd man, he had long black and blue hair. He was taller than Hagrid and very thin, he had both long arms and legs. His robe was very vibrant blue and purple with red orange and green stars all over it. The pattern seemed to flow and move on its own. “Mazerem is my name. Now who can tell me the original 3 magic principals?" He asked and the students looked at each other than to Hermione even she didn't raise her hand. “Hehe that's okay not many know about the original 3 principals or practice them. The original powers are the power to create." He pointed his wand and created an apple. “The power to change." Another zap from his wand and the apple turned into a suit of armor. The class gasped in surprise. “And the power to destroy." Another burst of magic hit the armor and turned it to dust.

“Not many are capable of tapping into the original powers especially as freely. I of course plan to teach you the power of create, I'd never teach how to destroy. With my lesson you'll be able to conjure things you want, even if they don't exist." He explained the spell and how it worked. “Imaginus Appeareos, speak these words while focusing on the thing you want. The magic will do the rest." The students practiced the spell not really getting results.

Harry Potter took his wand and focused his mind. “Imaginus Appeareos!" A flash of light filled the room and everyone gasped as an envelope fell from the sky. It landed right in front of him. Everyone was shocked and curious at what he made.

“What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

He opened the envelope and it was full of pictures. His eyes widened at the first one. It was him with his parents, from the looks of it, it was the day he first came to Hogwarts, but his parents were in the picture smiling and hugging him. He went to the next one and it was a group photo, he was between Ron and Hermione arms around their shoulders. Their parents were behind them looking so proud.

“Amazing," he says and shows his friends.

“Okay everyone take your seats and keep practicing. Well done Mr. Potter." He smiled and continued flipping through the pictures. One was him with his parents and he was holding the Quidditch Cup. These were still pictures not like the wizard ones, though they weren't real to see this filled Harry with warmth of what might have been. He kept flipping through the photos until he landed on one that made him blush.

Draco glared at Harry from the back. “Potter thinks he's so great if I can do it so can I." He readies his wand. ´But this spell can't give me what I truly want.' With a flick of the wand he spoke. “Imaginus Appeareos!"

There was a flash of light and everyone looked and saw what Draco had made. It was a small Harry Potter doll. The blonde began to sweat.

“Draco what the heck?"

He put on a fake smile. “It must be one of those muggle stress dolls bet when I squeeze it his eyes will bug out." His friend's laughed and he gave the doll a squeeze.

“Draco I love you." The words it made him freeze, it was Harry's voice but it came from the doll.

What What What What?

He blinked in surprise and let out a laugh. ´It's must have been a fluke I didn't really hear that.' He thought and gave the doll a squeeze again.

“Draco I love you." Clear as day, his voice those words it had the blonde turning redder than a tomato. The class began whispering to each other about what they had just seen and heard.

Malfoy had just conjured a doll that said "I love you" and it was a doll of Harry no less. He couldn't take it, he grabbed the doll and ran out of the class.

Harry grabbed his pictures and followed. Before anyone else could leave the teacher put up a barrier. “Alright students that is enough back to your lesson."

-x-

Harry ran after Draco, at first he thought he lost him then he heard it.

“Draco I love you." He followed his own voice and found Malfoy hiding, clutching the doll tight and giving it a squeeze now and then. Harry went over to him and saw tears running down his cheeks.

“You here to laugh at me?” he tried to hide his face. “Go ahead and laugh, call me a freak, just say it and go!” he shouted.

“Here Draco,” Harry offered the picture he was looking at before.

“What is…?” he look up and wiped his eyes before taking the photo. His cheeks burned in a blush at the picture. It was him and Draco kissing, and not a simple peck either they were full on love embrace deep make out session. “You made this?”

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it, so do you maybe feel the same?”

“I don’t know I mean it’s me and you and this.” He looks back at the photo. Harry caught his chin and made him look at him right in the eye.

“I love you Draco.” He says and seals his lips with his own. The blonde’s eyes widened but found himself kissing back.

The bell rang and the two broke their kiss, panting heavily. “Do you mind if I keep this?”

“Keep it, I got the real thing.” He stole one more kiss before running off.

It was weird no one seemed to talk about what happened in class, like no one remembered it at all. Harry went to ask the teacher about it. “Yes I used the power of Change to change their memories a bit. Just the stuff about you and Malfoy.”

“Why would you do that?”

“The spell you two learned taps into the deepest feelings you have, you can conjure anything but you conjured that. You Mr. Potter do not care much for possessions you want memories, even thinking of what could be, as for Mr. Malfoy he deeply desired to hear those words from the one he desired most. Both of you are pure and honest in your desires. Which is no one else’s business but your own.”

“Thank you professor.”

“I wish you luck Mr. Potter.”

-x-

Draco went to bed holding his little Harry Potter doll, the picture of them kissing stashed away in his pillow. He gave the thing a hug. “Draco I love you.”

Harry went to bed thinking of Draco, maybe things would work out for the best. He pulled out the last photo it was a picture of an older him and Draco, they were standing together with two boys clearly their sons between them. “What could be…” he stashed the photo away a smile on his face.

To be continued? Or one shot?

Should I try more Harry Potter Fics?


End file.
